


Do I Dare to Eat A Peach?: Afternoon Delight

by frkmgnt1



Series: Do I Dare series [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: DIDDTU?, F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frkmgnt1/pseuds/frkmgnt1
Summary: Afternoon DelightMissing scene from Do I Dare Disturb the Universe?“Looking forward to a little afternoon delightRubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks igniteAnd the thought of lovin' you is getting so excitingSky rockets in flightAfternoon delight”
Relationships: Lightning/Snow Villiers
Series: Do I Dare series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Do I Dare to Eat A Peach?: Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmedamaCherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmedamaCherry/gifts).



> This is an outtake from chapter 17 of DIDDTU? Serah told Lightning to make Snow happy. Lightning is nothing if not an overachiever.
> 
> If you read “An Overwhelming Question” (Chapter 17 of Do I Dare Disturb the Universe?), then you should know exactly where this little smutty outtake fits into the story. While I don’t think this PWP requires much context (it’s unapologetic smut, after all), I do recommend reading DIDDTU?, or at least part 3 (in short, I was afraid) of Chapter 17, as this scene was cut from the end of that section.
> 
> I hope you enjoy a little afternoon delight.

Do I Dare to Eat a Peach?  
Afternoon Delight

Lightning allows herself a few long minutes of self-pity, even as she knows that this punishment is nothing that she didn’t earn with interest. When she’s done crying, she heads into the bathroom and washes her face. She has no doubt that Snow is back, and probably heard her crying, but she doesn’t want to discuss losing Serah with Snow.

This is her penance, and she will bear it alone.

Lightning steps out of the bedroom. Snow eyes her warily from the couch, and she knows that he’s feeling uncertain and apprehensive. This thing between them is new and fragile, and if there’s one thing that could decimate it almost before it starts, it’s the right or wrong word or reaction from Serah. They both love her, and neither of them can stomach the idea of hurting her. Yet, they both know that they have done so, and will continue to do so should they move forward together from here.

Resolved, Lightning walks past Snow into the kitchen and pours two glasses of red wine. She swirls her glass, takes a sip, and places the glass beside Snow. He catches her hand, tugs to get her attention before asking, “So, how did it go?”

She sighs her response before surprising him by settling in his lap. His arms wrap around her waist and he shifts against the back of the couch to get them both more comfortable. She reaches over and plucks his wine off the table, pressing the glass to his lips. His smile is both curious and intrigued as he sips the wine.

Placing both glasses of wine back on the table, Lightning wraps her arms around Snow’s neck, leans in, and savors the taste of the rich wine on his palate. He hums as she sucks on his tongue, sliding his hand up her leg until it settles on her hipbone. Breaking away from his mouth, she says, “She Says that if I break your heart, she’ll break my neck.”

Snow gawks at her for a second before exclaiming: _“She did not!”_

“Maybe not in those exact words, but that was the round up. She also says that I should make you happy.” She stands up and shimmies out of her leggings. Her tank top joins her leggings on the floor as she backs away from Snow. Snow shifts to get up but stills when she shakes her head. He leans back, spreads his legs and takes a sip of his wine.

“How can I make you happy? Let me think.” She taps her fingers to her lips, then snaps them. “I’ve got it.” Swaying her hips and licking her lips earns her a deep groan from the back of Snow’s throat; dropping to her knees and crawling towards him gets him panting. She settles between his spread legs, runs her hands up the inside of each leg until they reach his belt.

“Fuck…Light.”

“I figured that if I want to keep you happy, I may as well start right here.” She rubs the bulge through his jeans and watches as he drops his head back on the couch and moans.

There’s a deep flush spilling from his cheekbones down his neck and chest, and disappearing behind the buttons of his shirt. Lightning unbuttons the three buttons he’d done up, letting the shirt hang open as she leans forward and licks his nipple.

His hand comes up and combs through her hair as she pushes the shirt off his shoulders, and slips it down his arms. He leans forward, letting her peel his shirt away, and then complies as she presses him back against the couch.

She drags her lips down his torso, rubbing and pinching his nipples until he swears. Her fingertips glide over and through the peaks and valleys of his muscles, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. Once they reach the fly of his jeans, he stutters out, “You’re gonna kill me, Girl.”

Lightning makes quick work of his belt and fly before reaching into his jeans and cupping him through his shorts. He whines as she rubs him, and she says, “Take a drink. Relax. You’re going to be here for a while.”

“Oh God.”

She reaches over and plucks the wine glass from the table, takes a sip then kisses him. Handing him the glass, she settles back on her knees. “Go on.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll have mine, don’t you worry. But right now, I want to see about making you happy.” With that, she frees him from his shorts, leans in and licks his cock from root to tip. She holds the base of his cock, working her mouth up and down his shaft, twirling the tip of her tongue in tight circles just under the head, before finally sealing her lips over the head and sucking.

Snow babbles incoherently, hands balling into fists on his thighs, abdominal muscles twitching under the effort not to thrust up into her mouth. She takes his hand and puts it on her head, and he groans out, “Light. Oh fuck. Just like that, Girl.”

She hums around him, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth; when the head nudges the back of her throat, she swallows. Snow curses, and bucks up, hand petting her hair. Her mouth fills with saliva as she works to take him ever deeper into her throat. Snow huffs, swears, grunts and groans as she licks, sucks and swallows.

She brings her hands into the mix, wrapping one around the base of his cock, and working it upwards along his shaft as her mouth slips downward from the head. His hips twitch in time with the rhythm she’s set. She looks up at him through her lashes, groaning at the wanton picture he makes.

His head is thrown back against the couch, baring the long line of his throat to her gaze. His broad chest glistens with sweat, muscles twitching, breathing ragged and shuddery under the onslaught of sensations from her mouth and hands.

“Light…you have to stop. I want to be inside you. Please.”

She groans around his cock and he swears, huffing a breath out his nose.

“Oh god. Can’t—“

She takes him ever deeper, pushing past her gag reflex until her nose is buried in his lap. His cock hardens, twitches and he screams as he comes down her throat. She uses her hands, lips, tongue and throat to draw out his climax as long as possible.

“Holy shit,” he gasps as he collapses back into the sofa.

She sits back on her haunches, plucks the glass of wine from the table and takes a long sip, feeling incredibly pleased despite her aching jaw and scratchy throat.

“Happy, baby?”

“Fuck, girl!” He shimmies out of his jeans and shorts, then holds a hand out to her in invitation. He pulls her to her feet, bringing her to stand before him. Kissing her stomach, Snow hooks the thin waistband of her lacy panties and peels them away. He slides his tongue between her folds, groans and murmurs, “you’re so wet for me already. Come here, baby. I need you.”

He lifts her by her waist and straddles her over his lap. He’s hard and ready for her already. She takes him in hand to guide him inside her, but Snow has other plans.

Two fingers slide over her swollen core before slipping inside her. “So, so wet. Did you like sucking me, baby? Tell me.”

“I loved making you come. Making you as crazy as you make me."

"You always make me crazy, Light."

"I don't always make you desperate."

He twists his fingers in reply, making her buck and arch.

"Oh, yes you do. You have no idea what you do to me. But, Girl—“, his thumb flicks her, fingers working in deeper and harder, “you're going to. It's going to be a joy showing you exactly how much I want you. How hot I get just thinking about you. Having you has only made me want you more."

"I know."

"Yeah? Are you saying that you can't get enough of me? 

"God help me, but no: I can't. I wanted you again last night, even though I'd just had you. Hell, you were still inside me and I wanted you again."

"Oh, Girl. We may end up killing each other, but what a fucking way to go. You think you're ready for me, baby? Once I’m inside you, I plan to stay a while.”

“Oh, God.”

“You like the sound of that, huh? You want me inside you?

Lightning grunts.

Come on, baby. Show me.” He withdraws his fingers, running them over himself a few times to bring himself to full hardness, and holds himself until she lowers herself onto the head of his cock. "Light…"

"Snow," she gasps as she closes her eyes and loses herself in the feeling of making love to Snow for a good, long while.

* * *

After, Snow carries her to the bedroom, determined to grab a short nap before they have to leave for Sazh’s. Snow deposits her into the unmade bed and climbs in after her, pulling the blankets over top them once he settles behind her. Lightning turns toward him, and suddenly, she can taste his arousal with every breath he exhales in her face. Snow insinuates his thigh between her legs, draws her closer and hums his contentment.

“Mm,” he hums into her ear. “Minx.” She closes her eyes and shivers. Desire ignites a fire of lust and need inside her, and all she can think about is how much she wants him to touch her again. His fingers trace a path from her knee, up the outside of her thigh, over the flare of her hipbone to her waist, then across her belly to her navel ring. He flicks the hoop, then traces a line from it straight down towards her core, stopping just shy of the goal, only to retrace the path to her navel. 

The knowing touch sets Lightning’s whole body ablaze. Lightning’s heart rate picks up the pace, painting her pale skin a telling shade of blush as Snow sketches secret patterns on the sensitive skin just below her navel. She can feel his breath on her face, and she wets her lips in anticipation of his kiss.

Snow brushes his lips against hers, and she gasps, makes a tiny sound of want and need, opens her eyes to find him only inches away, blue eyes dark and intense, flickering over her face. When their eyes meet, he slips that clever finger down, skims it over her, then presses it deep into her body, closing his mouth over hers as he crooks his finger just right. Lightning moans Snow’s name into his mouth as he rolls her beneath him, and presses another finger inside her.

“What do you want, baby?” He whispers. “Tell me. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Oh God,” she gasps, his words and voice exciting her even more than his talented fingers.

“I prefer ‘Snow,’" he says with a smirk. "But you can call me god if you like."

There's her shit-talker! Lightning huffs in amusement, smiles at him, combs her fingers through his hair before pulling him down to taste that smirk.

Snow rumbles out a pleased sound against her lips but doesn't linger too long. His lips trace a path across her jaw, down the length of her throat, before latching onto her neck, alternately worrying and soothing the bruise, as his fingers work her until she can no longer swallow back the soft grunts. Each slow twirl and twitch of his fingers builds the tension inside her, increases the pressure. A single sweep and press of his calloused thumb over her swollen sex causes her to clench, arch and moan.

“That’s it,” he murmurs. Lightning gasps every inhalation, whines every exhalation. Snow’s teasing has stripped away her defenses, allowing desire and desperation to hijack her body. Snow’s fingers slide deeper as she arches her back.

“Oh fuck,” she mumbles as she rides his fingers with measured, tight circles of her hips. His chapped lips close around her nipple, tongue flicking, teeth grazing. One of Snow’s hands presses between her shoulder blades, as his knee spreads her wider.

Lightning should be embarrassed by her position, back bowed, legs spread wide. Begging for more of Snow’s lips and fingers, and cock. 

She groans out his name, and he looks into her eyes and says, "Tell me. Come on, baby. Tell me. It’s just us."

He's serious. He's not planning to do anything else until she tells him what she wants. “I want--"

She loses her ability to speak when he slips another finger into her. He chuckles at her. "Sorry. Did I distract you?"

"P-please."

"Please? Oh, I like that." _Jerk. God, he's good at this._ "Tell me what you want?"

"You. Now."

"Me? I'm right here," he murmurs, then proves it by stealing her breath in a tongue swirling kiss. Then, he whispers directly into her ear, "Come on, Light. Let me hear you. I want you to scream my name again. I want to make you cum over and over. I’ll do anything for you, baby. I want to give you whatever you want, but you need to tell me what that is."

"Oh God."

"Do you like it when I talk to you? Tell me."

"Y-yes."

"Do you like my hands?” He presses another finger into her and moves them in a ‘come hither’ gesture. She curses and clamps down on his hand. “That’s it, girl.” he mumbles. Then: “It seems like you do."

She answers him by arching her back, throwing her head back and moaning his name. Snow swears, presses his forehead into her clavicle and takes a steadying breath.

"God, you have no idea what it does to me when you say my name like that."

She moans out his name again, desperate for him to shut up, or keep talking, or give her a bit more to send her over the edge, or to stop and let her back away from the edge. Something. Anything. She can't clear her head, can't work enough moisture into her mouth to say anything. She can't catch her breath to say anything, so she just says his name again and hopes he'll understand.

"Do you want me to make you cum just like this?"

She shakes her head, still gasping.

"No? So do you want my mouth too? Or instead?"

"Oh," she gasps at the memory and the idea. She nods and then shakes her head.

His hand goes still, and she opens her eyes to meet his. His face is flushed, eyes nearly black with lust, but his voice is serious when he says: “Do you want me to stop?"

"Never." He smiles at her before pressing a soft kiss on her lips. He starts working her again, even harder than before. She can’t take much more of his teasing, no matter how much she may enjoy it. She knows what she wants, and finds all her reservations about vocalizing that desire have evaporated.

"I want you inside me, Snow."

He stops moving, groans against her neck, and whispers, "Anything for you, baby.”

He takes his time, teasing her, rubbing himself outside her, sliding in only to withdraw and start over again. Snow’s hands comb through her hair, and he feathers light kisses on her panting mouth, the length of his body pressed flush to hers. Lightning wraps her legs around his hips, hands cupping, clutching his shoulder blades. She wants him closer, draws him in with the hands pressed into his back and the legs circled around his hips. Lightning presses the soles of her feet into the backs of Snow’s muscular thighs, drawing Snow nearer – deeper into her body – with her legs.

This feels nothing like their previous embraces. Snow barely moves, rocking into her without ever seeming to withdraw from her. Each tiny shift of his body elicits an answering response from her own body. Pressed this close to Snow, Lightning can’t help but be conscious of every tiny movement of their bodies. She can feel his heartbeat pounding against her chest, but also in the thumb he rubs against her face, her throat, her nipple. His every inhalation presses him against, into her more fully, driving her deeper into the soft mattress and bedding beneath her. The pressure building inside is at once familiar and completely new. He slips his arm between the mattress and her shoulder blades, arching her back to sink ever deeper into her body.

Each minute shift of their bodies increases the heat and pleasure inside her. Snow's deliberately slow motions draw Lightning's attention to her body's own automatic responses, and the pleasure that they bring to both of them.

Snow whispers, “relax for me, baby,” as his hands gentle her with long, sweeping strokes. Every attempt to comply with his whispered command is rewarded with a deep, tongue swirling kiss, and a press of himself deeper inside her body. Each press forward opens her body up more than she’d ever imagined possible and she gasps until he nudges her just so, sparking her body to tense and clamp down.

It’s like Snow has decided to burrow inside her. Logically, Lightning knows that he must be withdrawing to thrust back in, but his motions are so deliberate, so measured, that all she feels is his hips cradled snug against hers and the relentless advance of his cock deeper into her body.

She feels full, speared and stretched upon the long, thick cock within her. Every breath she takes pulls him deeper within her, until he’s bumping against the deepest part of her womanhood, scraping against her sweet spot with each shallow retreat, and grinding his pubic bone against her core with every measured movement.

Lightning gasps, and claws at Snow’s back, arms, hips. She aches for him to speed up; to pound into her until he batters through the dam holding back the heat of desire pooling inside her womb, and finally unleash wave after wave of sticky ecstasy.

She bows her back, sliding her hands over Snow's sweat soaked skin until one hand rests on the curve of Snow's ass, and the other traces up over the nape of his neck, and cradles the back of his head. She clenches the fingers in his hair to bring his lips to hers. She closes her lips around his bottom lip, then his top lip, before pressing her mouth against his parted lips.

Burning with desire, Lightning kisses Snow until she's dizzy with the need for air; finally craning her neck to suck in a mouthful of cool air. Snow groans into her neck, whispers promises, desires, needs into her skin. They're both soaked in sweat, skin sliding over slippery skin. She blinks sweat and tears out of her eyes, vision fuzzy and mind muddled from the pressure building and building.

Lightning doesn't know how long they've been rocking together, but it feels like if the pressure isn't finally released, her whole body may just explode.

"Harder," she whispers, taking the initiative by drawing him closer with her limbs, and squeezing him with her whole body. Snow swears, and does as she asks, increasing his pace until his hips are slamming against hers.

Snow whispers, “I gotcha, baby,” swiveling his hips, determined to hit every sweet spot with every movement until the dam inside her finally breaks. She sucks in a breath, holds it, and every muscle in her body clenches for an endless moment before the wave crests, crashes against her and sweeps her away into a haze of white.

Snow collapses on top of her, panting into her neck. She strokes her hands over the expanse of his back, combs fingers through his sweat soaked hair as Snow comes down from his climax. Lightning feels him tense as if to shift off of her, but she holds onto him and says, "No, stay."

"I'm not too heavy?"

"No. You’re perfect just where you are.”

* * *

Series TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the cover art for Do I Dare Disturb the Universe? By AmedamaCherry. I have the original hanging in my home and have had it since 2011. I gifted this one shot and the last one to her both for the beautiful art, and for the decade of support. Thank you so much, my friend!


End file.
